Ninjago: The Master of Spirit
by rainshadow1010
Summary: It is only a few short weeks after the Preeminent's defeat, and the ninja are continuing. But after a day in the rain,they almost lose Cole to the water. Determined to return the Ninja of Earth human,they find Kendra's Phantom House that sells a tea that will turn Cole back to normal. This proves unhelpful,Kendra invites Cole to her camp for ghosts that may be for a darker purpose.
1. Chapter 1: Kendra's Phantom

Ninjago: The Master of Spirit

To brief,this story takes place a little after the defeat of the Preeminent and before Season Six, and describes how the ninja became public enemy number one and how the ninja are trying to find a cure for Cole's ghostliness. It is mainly focused around Cole and his attempts to become human again and introduces another elemental master who did not show up at Chen's Tournament of Elements.

Chapter One: "This place, Kendra's Phantom House, claims they sell a tea that can make a ghost become human for two weeks…" commented Lloyd as the ninja flipped through multiple magazine ads looking for something to possibly cure Cole of being a ghost. "Well, it's worth a shot." Said Nya looking over his shoulder, "We'll never know if we don't try." Grabbing the nearest pair of scissors she quickly cut out the ad and stuck it in a bag filled with more coupons of possible places with cures. She then left the room to get the four other ninja for a shopping trip

Earlier that morning the ninja had been out on one of their many runs in New Ninjago City when it had suddenly begun to rain. Cole had barely had time to duck under a cement park table to stay dry. The group had just returned and Cole was as shaky as the first time he had ridden a dragon. So, Sensei Wu had decreed they attempt to find a cure for the ninja of earth so this did not happen again in the future, because next time Cole might not have a park table to shelter under.

The six ninjas' feet would have been begging for mercy if they could by the time they got to Kendra's Phantom House since it was the last place they were visiting. Everyone's feet hurt except Zane and Cole's of course. "I really hope this place is worth the pain in my feet," commented Jay as he sat down on a bench and rubbed his foot, "I'm fed up with how much of a phony those last ten places were."

"Tell me about it," sighed Cole as he looked at the tiny shop known as Kendra's Phantom House. The curtain's in the windows were tattered and torn, and the wooden letters above the door were collecting dust and covered with cobwebs. So far the ghostly ninja had put on several different amulets, drunken a variety of elixirs (which strangely did not cause him to vanish), and was even told to jump in a bucket filled to the brim with cold water in attempt to cure him of his ghostliness. He shuddered as he remembered that one shopkeeper as they tried to dump the bucket of water on his head. Kai had only just knocked it out of the crazy man's hands and drench the shop owner instead of Cole. _Probably trying to kill me! Couldn't that guy tell I'm not like Morro and his creeps?_ Cole thought with annoyance as he attempted the open the door. His hand went straight through the wood at first, frowning he tried again; this time the door swung open.

The inside of the shop surprised the ninja and they quietly filed in. The small shop was lit with an eerie glow produced by the many tiny, flickering candles that lined the shelves that practically made the walls. On these shelves there were many artifacts ranging from crinkled and yellowing books to deep-stone aeroblades like the ones the ninja had used to against Morro and his ghost friends."Whoever runs this sop likes to collect things,reminds me of Ronin." Jay observed looking at a bottle that held a swirling purple liquid. "Yeah, no kidding," said Kai looking at the aeroblades," How are we sure this isn't a trap?"

"Pixal can detect no hidden mechanisms or underlying pattern," informed Zane. The nindroid's eyes glowed bright in the gloomy store. "Come on guys, we just need to find the shop owner and see if they _actually_ have something that can help Cole." Nya urged peering around the shop for any sign of the shop owner.

"I'm here," the low voice startled Cole and he almost knocked over a bookshelf. Well, more like almost went _through_ a bookshelf. As he regained his balance he saw a pale, bleach blonde women in a long black jacket and dark gray clothes standing behind the counter, he could have sworn she weren't there a moment ago. "Whoa, were did she come from?" whispered Jay slowly putting back the bottle.

" I am Kendra, what can I help you with today?" The women continued in her slow voice, each word sounded like water flowing over stones to Cole. _Water..._ he thought with a twinge. "We're looking for something to help our ghost friend over here." Lloyd told Kendra walking up to the counter, "We heard you have some special tea that can turn him back into a human." Kendra's eyes pale eyes gleamed in the candle-lit room, "Of course I have it. Cursed I presume?" She said looking at Cole, "Yeah, that's right." he confirmed walking up next to Lloyd. Behind him he could hear Kai whisper to Jay, "Bet this lady's a phony." He was sure Nya shot them a dirty look because the two stopped whispering immediately.

Kendra came out from behind the counter and rummaged around the shelves for a bit and then came out with a small bottle that looked like it was filled with liquid clouds. Sliding back behind her counter she produced a small cup and poured the contents into it. "This is the spirit's tea," said Kendra pouring the last little bit into the cup and handing it over to Cole, "Any ghost, phantom, or spirit that drinks a small cups worth will become a human for two weeks exactly before it wears off." _I wonder if she realizes that all the things she listed are practically the same thing..._ wondered Cole as he looked at the swirling contents of the cup skeptically. When he saw the deadly serious expression on Kendra's face though, he knew she wasn't kidding around with him. "Well, might as well." The earth ninja said to himself as he picked up the cup. All the ninja watched as he raised the tiny cup to his lips and in one quick sip emptied the cup. Nothing happened. Lloyd sighed, "Guess we'll have to go look for some more places everyone." He headed for the door all the ninja trudged after him. Cole was the last to leave as he reached for the door he heard Kendra call from her counter, "Come back in two weeks to get the next dose Ninja of Earth!" Puzzled, Cole stopped outside of the shop and looked down at himself and a breath caught in his throat. He wasn't a ghost anymore. The tea had worked just as Kendra said it would, he was human again.


	2. Chapter 2: Phantom Camp

Chapter 2:

Almost eight weeks had passed since Cole had been cured of his ghost curse, and he was enjoying it! It was so nice to be human again and be able to go swimming, fight in the rain, and eat cake... oh glorious cake! Cole would take every opportunity to splash through a puddle or go out in a storm with Jay to go watch the lightning. Of course, every two weeks Kendra's potion wore off and he went to go get a refill at Kendra's tiny shop in the outer parts of New Ninjago City. Everything was as it should be in Ninjago (which is a real rarity).

Cole was reaching for a cat in a tree (they got a lot of stuff like this now) when he noticed he could see the outline of the branch behind his hand. _Drat, the potion is wearing off again._ He thought carefully scooping up the black and white kitty and dropping down to return the pet to its owner, an old women with white hair in a wheelchair. "Oh thank you for getting Socks down for me!" She said warmly, "I hope I'm not bothering you ninja with such thing." Cole brushed his dark hair out of his face, "No, it wasn't any trouble." The ninja of earth of earth said quickly, he could definitely see through his hand now, and he didn't want to spook this old women with the fact he was a ghost in reality. "Oh, that's good to know," went on the old women running a hand over Socks who purred loudly, "I was worried that you ninja had better things to do with your time." Cole put his hand behind his back and began to edge away as discreetly as possible. "Any time," the ninja said and he began to walk as quickly as possible to Kendra's Phantom House.

By the time Cole was able to get to Kendra's, it wasn't just his hand that you could that was letting light through, but he wasn't _all_ ghost again. Not yet, at least. IT had been his luck that not many people were out today, or he would have caused a lot of panic on the streets. The people of Ninjago weren't used to him as a ghost anymore.

When Cole walked in however, Kendra was already waiting for him at the counter her gray eyes flickering in the candle-lit shop. He could't help but notice the knowing way she held herself and that she had a paper net to her on the counter. "Welcome back ninja of earth," She said in her low, flowing voice. Even though she knew Cole's name, she never called him that; it was always 'Ninja of Earth'. "Today I have a preposition for you," Kendra continued putting her hand on the paper and sliding it so Cole could read it properly. He looked at it skeptically, Cole had lots of experience in recognizing a questionable action, and this was one for sure. "Phantom camp?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Kendra. Her face was impossible to read as she coolly answered to Cole's questionable tone. "Phantom camp is a place where ghosts can go for three months. There they learn how to turn from spirit to ghost at will," The pale shop owner gave a wry smile, "So they don't have to depend on the Spirit's Tea."

Sudden interest sparked inside of Cole, all his suspicion suddenly vanished and he picked up the paper. He could see the words behind his hand, but that did not bother him as much any longer. If he went to this Phantom camp thing, he would be able to change from human to ghost at will! He had to admit, it was nice to be able to go through a wall or two instead of using a door. But, he wasn't willing to show Kendra that he would be so easily persuaded. "I'll think about it," he said roughly rolling up the paper. "I'll plan on seeing you there," said Kendra, Cole nodded briefly, but when he looked up, Kendra wasn't there.

Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer! :)


End file.
